Revenge
by CharmedGatekeeper
Summary: One-shot, possibly more chapters. Emily is about to leave for the Hamptons to begin her revenge. How does she spend her last moments?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi!_**

**_I don't know if this story is going to be a one-shot or a few different short stories. Read and review!_**

**_Disclaimer: I didn't create ABC's Revenge._**

* * *

_"When everything you love has been stolen from you, sometimes all you have left is **revenge**."_

_ - Emily Thorne_

She looked at the box in front of her. It was a wooden box, one she'd had for a long time. It held in its depths everything dear to her, everything that meant anything to her. She opened it again, hesitantly, and pulled out the most worn photo of them all. Tears filled her eyes and she immediately dropped it back into the box, slamming the lid shut. But shutting the wooden box couldn't shut out the memories….

'_DADDY!'_

She heaved a gasp. No. No, she couldn't break. She _mustn't _break. Not now, not when she was so close…

'You okay?'

The voice startled her, even though she had been training for months not to get distracted. That accent, though, was so familiar. She frowned and she felt the anger begin to build.

She immediately spun on her heel, her right leg arcing upwards. Her foot slammed into a large palm.

'Were you really going to try that on me?' His 'superior' smirk annoyed her so much.

She sighed. 'I think you already know the answer to that question.' She let her foot fall down again, the sole of her leather boot hitting the concrete with a sharp bang.

'You know I'm smarter than that.'

'I don't care.' She turned again and continued what she was doing – packing.

'Where are you going?'

'The Hamptons.'

'What? No, let me come with you.' He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

'No.'

'You can't just _go_….'

'Yet that's exactly what you did, isn't it?' She flipped around to face him, the venom clear in her voice, eyes narrowed. 'Isn't it, Aidan?'

'But- '

'I told you to wait. I _told you_. You promised you'd wait for me. But you took off without another word.'

'Emily…'

'No. I don't want your excuses.'

'Emily, please -'

'Leave me alone, okay? I have enough to deal with.'

'Emily, if you just let me - '

'Are you ready, Miss Thorne?'

Takeda was waiting for her. Time to go.

'Yes. I am.' She glared at Aidan one last time, daring him to say something. He sighed in defeat and left the room.

Emily Thorne glanced around the karate themed room for the last time. She wouldn't be coming back her for a long time. She had to make a few people pay first.

'It should only take a few hours for you to reach the Hamptons.' Takeda said quietly as they jogged through the building. 'You will be there soon.' They reached the tarmac.

Emily looked at the plane in front of her, a small knowing smile appearing on her face. Just a few hours between her and revenge.

'I can't wait.'

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**CG xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I got requested to make more chapters, so I have. Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Sacrifice demands the surrender of things we cherish above all else. Only out of the agony of those losses can a new resolution be born... An undying devotion to a cause greater than one's self... And a moral duty to see a journey through... to its absolute completion._

_Emily Thorne_

'You understand that once you start, you have begun a one-way trip,' Takeda said quietly. 'There is no going back.'

'I understand.'

'Are you sure this is what you want, Amanda Clarke?'

Emily's eyes shot up to stare at him. 'My name is Emily Thorne. I left Amanda Clarke behind a long time ago.'

A small smile appeared on his face. 'I still see her weakness in you.'

Emily felt the anger surging through her. Without thinking, she lunged at him. He grabbed a hold of her wrists and easily threw her to the ground. The breath was winded out of her. She gasped, a grimace of pain appearing on her face. He crouched beside her.

'You are stupid. You let your anger dictate your actions. You cannot let that happen, if you want to make the Graysons pay for what they did.'

He let go and Emily gasped again. Holding her side, she stood and looked at the back of her newly-appointed mentor. Every breath brought a dull pain to her lungs.

'Give me a chance,' she said with difficulty. 'Give me a chance and I'll do better. I'll learn, I'll listen, if you teach me.'

Takeda stopped and turned to look at her in curiosity. 'Are you willing to pay the price that the path of revenge will cost?'

Emily narrowed her eyes, breathing heavily, her hand holding her side in a vice-grip. She was like many of the people he had seen before – they decide that their lives will be spent punishing people for the losses they suffered. But, in a way, he was fascinated by her. She was fuelled by a fire kindled with rage and pain. The innocent little girl she had probably once been was there, but the walls Emily had created hid Amanda Clarke from the world. He reminded him of his own daughter, in a strange, twisted way.

She began to nod slowly, but certain. Her eyes were cold and hard, unforgiving. She seemed ready to learn.

'This is a sacrifice,' he said, testing her one last time.

She clenched her fists. 'It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make.'

Takeda nodded once, satisfied. He beckoned. 'Come. You have much to learn.'

* * *

_**Read and Review!**_

_**CG xx :)**_


End file.
